Not Done Yet
by montez
Summary: What if in the carjacking episode, the housing commissioner didn't take Danny's threat seriously and decided to send another message of his own?


Not Done Yet  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Still don't own, but a girl can dream.

_A/N: This is another play on the episode where Rachel and Grace are carjacked. It's just some added drama that the episode could have added at the end when we through everything was over. As you may have noticed I keep hurting my favorite character, but he's so adorable and I can't help it, it just makes me want to cuddle him when it's all over. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks in advance.-Montez_

Danny stood by his Camaro watching his ex-wife walk toward the mansion she shared with her new husband, said husband holding Grace's hand as they neared the stairs. Danny couldn't believe he had just helped the one man he can't stand, but it wasn't really helping him, Williams told himself, it was helping to keep Grace safe, to keep Rachel safe.

The message on his phone that morning had terrified him like nothing he'd ever experienced. Listening to the sound of his ex being carjacked, knowing Grace was in that same car and he had no way of helping them, then the phone beeping in another call and HPD flashing on the small screen, for just a moment he'd feared the worst until he heard Rachel's shaking voice telling him Grace was okay, that they both were.

Rushing into the police station and seeing Grace sitting safe on her mother's lap allowed Danny to release the breath he'd been holding since hearing the message. Once he'd heard what had happened, found out the car had been recovered and nothing taken from it, Williams knew it was a message being sent. It wasn't until he'd taken Rachel and Grace home and found the house in total disarray that Rachel seemed to be seeing some of what was happening, though still not convinced her new husband was involved in something illegal.

Seeing Stan approach the limo outside the airport, Danny wanted nothing more than to beat the man to a pulp, he'd even told Edwards that in the car as he was driving him around and honestly behind the fear of what had happened that morning, Danny was slightly happy with the look of fear on Stan's face when he'd told him what he would have normally done. He honestly didn't know who Stan was more afraid of in that moment, him or the guys that had put Rachel and Grace in danger.

Once getting it out of the business man what was going on and confronting the housing commissioner in the restaurant Danny was confident that there wouldn't be any more problems on that front, at least not for Rachel and Grace. He'd turn the tapes Stan made over to the DA the next morning, Edwards agreed to go with him and give a statement on what had transpired between him and Bruce Hoffman over the course of their meetings and now Danny watched his fractured family walk away from, back to their new life.

It was the squealing of tires that drew Danny's eyes to the road just outside the open gate to the estate, in a fraction of a second Danny saw the window on the sedan go down and knew what was coming next, "RACHEL GET DOWN!" He yelled as he pulled his own gun, running toward the Edwards' and Grace. The first shots pinged off the Camaro, then kicked up pieces of concrete just behind Danny's feet.

To Stan's credit when Danny yelled at Rachel, he grabbed his wife and step-daughter and pulled them to the ground, shielding them with his own body. Danny was just behind them as he turned and fired several shots toward the vehicle, which fired a few more rounds, shattering the glass on the front door before it sped away.

There were several seconds of eerie silence as Danny stood over the family behind him, before he turned to see Stan moving to the side, Rachel coming up next, Grace held tight in her arms, "Are you okay?" Danny asked kneeling down in front of his ex and daughter.

A wordless, nodding of Rachel's head told him they weren't hurt, he then looked at Stan, "Stan, you okay?" Williams adrenaline was pumping so much that he could feel his body shaking from it, but he needed to make sure everyone was okay, even Stan, who'd shielded his daughter, maybe the man wasn't that bad, he knew now Edwards would protect Grace with his life.

"Yeah…I think so…" Stan said, reaching out to pull Rachel closer while Danny reached out to Grace.

"Grace…" Wide, fearful eyes looked up at him from the folds of her mother's arms. He could see physically she was okay, but he hated the fear reflected back at him. Leaning in he kissed her forehead then looked at Rachel, "Take her inside, call the police and stay inside." Again just nodding Rachel stood with both men's help and stepped through the shattered front door.

Danny raised his hand to run it through his hair, his other hand still holding his gun, he drew in a deep breath but was stopped by a sharp pain. Stan was standing next to him; both had been watching the street, when he heard Williams' breath hitch beside him. Edwards turned toward the Detective and watched as Danny's face grimaced with pain, the man placing his hand against his chest. Stan looked on as Danny's face paled slightly when he pulled back his hand and the palm was covered in red. "Danny?" Stan asked, watching confusion cloud the other's mans face before Williams legs buckled, Stan catching his fall, "God…" Stan whispered, trying to lower Danny to the ground. The officer may not be a very big guy, but he was solid, his weight taking Edwards to his knees. "Danny!"

For a moment Danny couldn't make a sound, couldn't draw in a breath, all he felt was pain. It took him a minute to figure out what had happened and why Stan Edwards was leaning over him and not his partner. "RACHEL!"

It was the yelling of his ex-wife's name that pulled Williams from his thoughts, as he reached up and grabbed Stan's jacket, "No…" He whispered out, coughing slightly, "Don't want Grace…to see." Just then he heard Rachel's voice in the distance.

Stan looked up at his wife's voice, then motioned for her to stop, "Call 911 and keep Grace inside!" the business man yelled as he quickly came out of his jacket and pushed it against the growing dark spot on the side of Danny's dark-blue shirt.

"I'm sorry Danny…I never thought…God this is my fault…" Stan started rambling, any other time Danny would have thought it funny, since Stan was always so pulled together, but the pain in his chest was taking all his focus and energy.

In the distance sirens could be heard approaching, Danny reached up and grabbed one of Stan's wrist that was holding the jacket over the gunshot wound. "You tell Steve…make sure he gets…the tapes…" Danny coughed roughly, blood coming from his mouth as he did. "Take care of Rach and Grace…" Danny watched fear on Stan's face for the second time today.

"Hey, look Grace needs you too…okay we both will take care of them…I know you don't like me, but…" Edwards didn't know exactly what to say, he'd never really ever talked to Danny, but today had proved to him that Danny would do anything and everything to keep his daughter safe, but now that same, terrifying man he'd been riding around with half the afternoon was telling him to take care of Grace.

Danny shook his head slightly, blinking slowly; desperate to keep his eyes open, "Keep them safe and tell Steve everything…okay? Damn…it" Danny coughed harshly again, his back arching some as he tried to pull in more air, "promise me!"

Stan could see the fight leaving the man before him, could feel the gasping breaths beneath his hands as he tried to keep his step-daughter's father from bleeding out in the driveway. It was then he saw something in Danny's eyes that he never believed he'd see, pleading. Taking a deep breath Stan nodded his head as two HPD cruiser pulled into the drive, "I promise I'll tell Steve…" Even though Stan didn't exactly know who Steve was, but it was important to Danny that he know everything, "And I'll take care of Grace and Rachel, you just need to hold on okay?" In that instant Edwards saw just a moment's relief cross Williams' expression before Danny's eyes closed as he went still beneath his hands. "Danny!" Stan shook the injured man, just as EMT's dropped next to him, "Danny!"

505050505050

Steve, Chin and Kono had just stepped out of the courtroom, having safely delivered the key witness in a high-profile murder trial when Kono's phone rang. Pausing at the entrance of the courthouse she watched as her cousin and boss descended the stairs, both looked a little worse for wear and both were covered in sweat and dirt from head to toe and if she wasn't mistaken Steve even had dried blood on his arms. "Kalakaua… what?" That word and her tone stopped the two men at the bottom of the stairs, "You're sure…no tell them we're on our way."

Chin and Steve were discussing their adventure through the jungle when they heard the raised sound of Kono's voice, both turning, watching as the younger woman paled slightly, her eyes focused on Steve. "What?" He asked, stepping up on a step.

"We need to go…there was a shooting…" She looked at Steve, not sure how she could get the words out past the lump in her throat, "It was at Rachel's, there's an officer down." In that moment she saw something pass across her bosses face, then just as quickly it was replaced with a stone, blank look then she watched him pull out the sat-phone he'd been carrying, quickly punching in a number as they ran across the parking lot, grabbing a patrolman and his car.

"Damn it Danny pick-up!" Steve growled into the phone, but somehow knowing his friend wouldn't answer. He'd been worried about Danny from the moment he'd heard that the Rachel and Grace were car-jacked, he'd hated that he had to leave his partner to deal with this on his own, but Steve had to retrieve the witness. His anxiety for Williams went up even more after the brief phone call when Danny told him he was going to pick-up Stan at the airport. Steve had warned him not to do anything stupid, but he also knew how Danny could get when it came to his daughter.

Slamming his hand against the dash, causing the officer driving to jump Steve turned to face Chin and Kono in the back, "I want everything we've got on Stan Edwards, who he deals with, any business contacts, rivals, anyone who might want to send him a message. Danny thinks the carjacking was a message to Stan and I want to know why."

"Boss, how do you know…?" Kono was cut off by McGarrett's glare.

"He called me, he was going to pick Stan up at the airport, it was his car that was taken this morning and someone broke into the house…Danny said he thought Stan was in the middle of something and we need to know what." Steve looked at the officer driving, "Is there anymore info about the shooting?" He knew the younger man would know what he was talking about, when a cop is shot everyone hears it, the only thing that had kept the kid from responding was he'd been assigned to guard the courthouse.

The officer tapped the mike on his shoulder, "Dispatch this is car 1520, what's the word on the officer involved shooting, I've got Lt. Commander McGarrett wanting info, we are two minutes from scene."

The response was loud enough for everyone in the car to hear, the atmosphere within the vehicle shifted to a dangerous level that even the young officer could feel as dispatch replied back the name of the officer down. "1520, Commander McGarrett is being requested on scene by resident of home. We've just been informed it is Detective Williams that is down, EMT's are on scene getting ready to transport."

505050505050

When the police car rounded the corner onto Rachel's street they were stopped nearly a block from the house, over a dozen cruisers lined the road. The instant the car stopped Steve jumped out, running full speed toward the gated home, Kono and Chin right behind him. Rounding the stone wall Steve saw the ambulance backed in just behind the Camaro, but it was the flurry of activity just in front of the silver car that he raced to. Two EMT's were working on Danny whose shirt was pulled open, a blooded wade of gauze wrapped around his chest, oxygen mask obscuring most of the man's face, his neck immobilized by a neck brace. "DANNY!" Steve yelled as he knelt next his partner's legs. "How bad?" He asked indiscriminately.

"GSW to the right side of his chest collapsed his lung, respirations shallow, pulse weak and thready, blood pressure dangerously low. We're transporting him to Queens." The older of the medics relayed without looking up "Turn'em so we can get the board under, we need to move now!" Steve, Chin and the other medic turned Danny as the older EMT slide the board underneath, then within seconds Danny was strapped to the board, lifted to the stretcher and quickly wheeled to the ambulance.

"I'm coming!" Steve moved to climb in only to be stopped by the medic.

"We need room and we have to go now, I'm sorry." The man stated, watching anger cross the dark-haired man's face.

"Steve, let him go, we'll be right behind him." Chin said, grabbing Steve's arm, pulling him back so the doors could be closed. McGarrett stood there while the lights and sirens were activated, then the deafening sound of several cruisers activating theirs echoed from the surrounding area, escorting the ambulance to the hospital.

McGarrett turned at looked at Chin, running his hands through his hair, turning away he leaned over, hands on his knees trying to draw in a deep breath. To anyone looking at the scene, Steve stood out, not blending with the sea of uniforms and plain clothes officers who were on the scene talking with witnesses in the street, other's collecting evidence. He was still dressed in the gear he'd been wearing in the jungle tracking the would-be assassins of their witness. His pale browns and greens, still covered in mud, dirt and blood made him appear like a suspect the officers may have been looking for, not an officer himself.

In the moment Steve looked up toward the front porch, he saw Kono standing next to Rachel, who held a crying Grace in her arms. God he hoped Grace hadn't seen how bad Danny looked laying in the middle of the driveway. Knowing her father was hurt was going to be bad enough; she didn't need to see the rest. Then his eyes rested on a taller man, standing off to the side talking with two officers. Steve had never seen Stan Edwards, but he knew the minute he saw it that that was who the man was and Steve wanted to talk to the man.

Chin saw a look pass over Steve's face when he zeroed in on the man with the officers and it wasn't a good thing. He took off after McGarrett as the younger man made his way across the drive. Steve's step wavered just a bit as he passed the large dark stain in the drive that was Danny's blood and God there was so much. Refocusing, the commander looked at the man he was approaching, he was wiping his hands on a towel, which was tinged red, the man's shirt sleeve had bloodied hand prints near the wrist, the front of the white shirt also had spots of blood, Danny's blood. The man literally had Danny Williams blood on his hands.

McGarrett felt his breath quicken as he neared Stan, his adrenaline pumping through his veins with such intensity that he didn't hear and see anything other than the business man before him. He never heard Chin yell his name, nor felt his co-workers hand on his arm as Steve surged forward, grabbing Stan by the front of the shirt, slamming him against the wall of the house, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Steve growled in the man's face.

"What?" The shocked, terrified look on Stan's face greeted Steve's murderous look. "I didn't…"Steve slammed Stan against the wall again, "Danny said you were into something, what the hell did you do that put his daughter in danger and got him shot!"

"I…" Stan could barely move against the force that was holding him.

"STEVE!" Chin raced forward, grabbing Steve's arms, trying to get him off the man against the wall. He was amazed by the strength he could feel pulsing through the younger man, but he also knew it was fueled by fear and adrenaline, "Damn it Steve, let him go!" Chin couldn't get McGarrett to loosen up. Looking over his shoulder he saw the two officers that Stan was talking to just standing there, "Help me!" He yelled at them, it was almost like they were afraid to move forward and Chin didn't blame them, he had a little idea of just what Steve was capable of and that is what he was afraid of.

Even as the two officers moved up to help Chin, the older man knew they weren't making any headway and Steve wasn't letting go, "IF YOU DON'T LET HIM GO THEIR GONNA TASE YOU!" Chin yelled into Steve's ear as he motioned for one of the officers to move back, with a slight nod telling the young cop to get his taser out. It would be a last resort, but Chin couldn't let McGarrett hurt the man before him. When even that didn't faze the man Kelly finally played his trump card, "Steve, think about Danny…is this going to help him!"

At the mention of his partner's name the sights and sounds came crashing back down on Steve, he could feel arms wrapped around his, he could even feel one around his neck, pulling him backwards. His instinct was to fight, but the image of Danny laying motionless on the driveway caused him to sag slightly, his grip on the man before him giving, he then felt himself being hauled backwards, then roughly pushed against the side of the Camaro, one of his arms pinned behind him. "You with me now?" Came Chin's calm voice in his ear.

Taking a deep breath Steve nodded as he felt his arm released, though the arm around his neck still held him against the car. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me you're under control." Kelly's tone told Steve the older man wasn't kidding.

Another deep breath and Steve nodded again, "I'm good." Slowly he felt the pressure ease, but could still feel the presence of is teammate right next to him. "I'm good." McGarrett repeated as he turned, leaning his back against the car, looking into Chin's concerned face, just barely noticing the young cop behind Kelly, taser still in hand at the ready. Running his hand over his face he looked at Chin, "You were really gonna let them tase me?" It was a humorless chuckle that accompanied the question.

"You weren't responding and I couldn't let you kill him." Chin motioned back over his shoulder, Steve seeing the man he'd held against the wall now sitting on the stairs, Rachel knelling beside him.

"Damn it, Grace saw me didn't she?" Steve paled slightly at the thought of Danny's little girl seeing that side of him. He'd only been around her a few times, but she'd kind of grown on him, he could see the positive change in his partner when he was around his daughter. The look on Chin's face told the younger man that the little girl had indeed seen what happened. "I need to talk to her." Steve took a step forward only to have Chin stop him.

"Not right now, she just saw her dad hurt and she just saw you attack her step-father, I think you need to give it some time so you can calm down and she can attempt to process what's going on." Chin said calmly.

"Okay…" Steve nodded as he again ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit he was developing. "But I want to talk to Stan."

"All right, but you stay here, let me talk to him first, but I swear you try anything again and I will let that kid tase you, understand." Chin pointed to the young cop still standing a few feet away.

"Fine." Steve responded, again leaning against the car.

A minute passed as Chin walked over and talked with Stan and the officers taking his statement. With a subtle nod Stan stood up and walked with Chin back toward the Camaro. "Stan Edwards this is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, head of Five-0 and Danny's partner." Chin introduced the two even though he was sure they both knew who the other was by now.

To Stan's credit he didn't flinch when Steve stood up from the car, his full height bringing him eyelevel with Edwards. "Look, I'm sorry about Danny. I never thought…" Stan blew out a deep breath, glancing toward the stairs where Rachel and Grace still stood with a female officer.

"Danny said he thought you were involved in something, that someone was sending you a message." Steve's calm voice shocked Stan, it was nothing like that of the man that had pinned him to the wall just minutes ago.

"The Housing Commissioner, Bruce Hoffman. I've got taped conversations of our meetings; he was trying to extort money from me. I told him I had tapes and was going to turn him in. Danny went and seen him today then told me to give him the tapes and he'd take it from there. He said the guy shouldn't be anymore trouble and we had a meeting with the DA in the morning." Stan said quickly. He'd promised Danny he'd tell 'Steve' everything, at least now he knew who Steve was and the man scared him more than Danny and Bruce Hoffman combined.

Steve looked at Chin, then back to Stan. "Okay, where are the tapes now?"

"They're in a safe deposit box at Honolulu National. Danny thought it best they be someplace neutral until tomorrow morning." Stan responded.

"Who has the key?" Steve put his hands on his hips.

"Danny took the key, said he was going to make a copy of them and we'd go back to get them in the morning." Stan replied, watching the man across from him.

"Okay…" Steve rubbed his hand across his face and looked at Chin. "We need to get to the hospital; I need to know how Danny's doing…" A small part of his brain was terrified he'd get there and be told his partner didn't make it; there was just so much blood on the ground where his friend had been laying. Closing his eye's against the images he shook it slightly then looked back at Chin, "When we get there, we need to find that key, I want you to go and get those tapes, make copies. Call the DA, he needs to be in on this tonight, then I want a damn warrant put out on this Bruce Hoffman and we need to find out who the shooters were."

Kono walked up at that moment, she'd been talking with Rachel. "It was a drive by, Rachel said Danny yelled for them to get down and all hell broke loose." Steve nodded; he kind of got that much info just by looking around at the damage. "HPD got a description of the car and a partial plate from witnesses on the street, APB's have been sent out and choppers are up looking for the car, there might be some bullet damage on the side, Danny managed to get a few shots off."

"He didn't even realize he was hit." Stan said quietly; bring Five-0's attention back to him.

"What?" Chin asked.

They all watched as what happened seemed to play out on Stan's face, "He yelled at us to get down. I could hear him shooting back, he was right overtop of us. When they drove off, he made sure we were okay, even knelt down to talk to Grace. He told Rachel to take Grace inside and call the police. I stayed out here, I don't know why, but I did. He walked a few feet, when he tried to take a breath…" Stan ran his hand over his eyes, shaking his head, still not believing what he'd witnessed. "He didn't even realize he'd been shot until then, then he just…God I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I never meant for any of this to happen. All I could do for him was try and stop the bleeding, I didn't know what to do. He doesn't even like me but he stood here and took a bullet protecting me." Stan looked toward Rachel again, Grace held tight in her arms, the little girls head buried against he mother's neck. "She can't lose him." Edwards whispered as his eyes met those of Danny's teammates.

Steve just stood there, he couldn't say a word. He knew how much Danny disliked the man before him, but also knew Danny would have protected him as much as he would have Rachel and Grace, just for the simple fact he was married to Rachel and was Grace's step-father and Danny would do his best to not let anything hurt Grace, even if that meant protecting a man he didn't like. "She won't" Chin's voice brought Steve's attention back to what was going on around him. "Let's get to the hospital." The older man added as he took Steve by the arm, leading him to the passenger side of the Camaro, "Give me the keys." Kelly held out his hand, knowing Steve had a set of keys to the silver car as well. Wordlessly fishing them out he passed them off before climbing in, "Kono you ride in with Rachel and Grace." Chin said, Steve's unnatural quietness about the whole thing let the older man know that he was just trying to process everything that had happened. With a nod from Kono Chin climbed in behind the wheel, bring the car to life, easing their way through the remaining officers and cruisers, hitting the street he activated the lights and sirens and headed toward the hospital.

505050505050

As soon as they reached the hospital parking lot, Steve was out of the car, making his way toward the entrance, Chin paused at the trunk of the car, knowing Steve kept a change of clothes in the back of the Camaro, just like he did his truck. Grabbing the duffle he rushed in behind the commander, who he was sure, was going to startle the staff by his appearance. Chin reached the reception desk just a nurse picked up the phone. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a security guard making his way toward them, Kelly stopped him by showing him his badge; the man nodded and backed off. "She's getting the doctor." Steve said, only just noticing the number of police officers who were in the waiting room. He was a little surprised the men had stuck around; he knew Five-0 was a sore spot for many of them.

Chin noticed the slightly confused expression on Steve's face, seeing the waiting contingent. "He might have only been on the force about a year, but believe it or not he'd gotten a lot of officer's respect with the way he handled himself." Steve could see how Danny could garner their respect; the man was nothing if not by the book. He was a true cop through and through as he liked to remind McGarrett on a daily bases.

"Commander McGarrett?" A woman in a white coat approached through faux wood doors, "I'm Dr. Owen, I worked on Detective Williams when he arrived, please let's talk over here." She motioned for them to move away from the group.

"Just tell me he's still alive." Steve's voice shook slightly, he'd lost so much in the time he'd been back and though he'd only known Danny a few months the loud-mouth, Jersey born detective had become the closest thing to a best friend Steve had had in a very long time.

Dr. Owen nodded, "Yes, he's still alive and currently up in surgery to remove the bullet. It pierced his right lung collapsing it, then it lodged in his rib upon exiting. He lost quite a lot of blood, his blood pressure was almost none existent when he arrived, we pushed two units down here to help stabilize him, then sent him up. The surgery itself should only be a few hours as long as there are no complications. The surgeon will meet you in the waiting room on the fourth floor. We've got a room set aside for you all to wait." The doctor glanced at the officers who were waiting for word near the waiting rooms entrance.

Steve nodded as the woman spoke, _'okay, Danny was still alive, that was good, he'll fight as long as there is a chance' _Steve played in his head. "Okay, Chin let them know what's going on." McGarrett motioned to the officers waiting, "then wait for Rachel and Grace to show up, I'm going to head up and let someone know we're here."

"Here, you should change soon." Chin held out the duffle bag, now that they knew Danny was still alive and in surgery he tried to give Steve a reassuring smile, "You're scary enough without everything else."

Steve took the bag and looked down at himself, he hadn't even realized how he was still dressed and could only imagine the image he was giving to everyone around him, no wonder people seemed to back away when he approached. He couldn't help laugh at what he though Danny would think of how he looked, he'd thrown the words 'super-seal and Rambo' around a few times, now he was actually dressed the part and Danny missed it. "Yeah, I guess so, can't have Danny seeing what I really look like when I'm working." Chin reached up and squeezed Steve's shoulder before turning toward the waiting room. Steve glanced at the doctor, "Is there someplace I can clean up?"

The woman looked the man over, he looked like he'd been running around in the forest all day and she had no idea why, but that wasn't her business. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a key fob. "There's a shower on the second floor that the doctors use, you can clean up there. Just give the key to one of the nurses at the station there when you're done and tell them it's mine. I hope everything works out for your friend."

Taking the key from her, Steve only nodded as he tried to push the images of how bad Danny looked bleeding out on Stan and Rachel's driveway as he headed toward the elevators, pausing for a quick shower and change on the second floor before finally making his way to the forth to await word on his partner, his friend.

Stepping through the doorway of the waiting room, Steve found Kono sitting next to Rachel and Grace, Stan across from his wife and step-daughter. Several officers are still around, though not nearly as many as before, Steve assumed the ones still there were off-duty and just wanted to be there to check on a former colleague. Kono rose and meets him halfway across the room, "Chin was able to get Danny's things and found the key, he went to get the tapes. The DA and Governor are meeting him at the office, he hopes within a couple hours to have the warrant and he said he'd go personally and pick-up Hoffman. I told him we'd call as soon as we knew more about Danny."

Steve nodded, dropping his duffle in a chair on the adjacent wall where Danny's ex and daughter were sitting. "How are they doing?" McGarrett nodded toward Rachel and Grace, the little girl curled in her mother's lap, Rachel having the shell-shocked look on her face that he'd seen of family members he'd had to inform about a loved ones injuries or death.

"About as good as you can expect, Grace hasn't moved from her mom and Rachel hasn't said anything other than refusing something to drink when one of the officers asked her if she wanted something. Stan just seems shocked by everything; I don't really think he thought things would get this far out of hand." Kono responded.

"I need to talk to Grace." Steve said softly, looking at the little girl watching him. He wasn't quite sure what the look was in her eyes, she really didn't look scared, but he could see worry and sadness, knowing she was worried about her father.

"You sure?" Kono asked. She'd watched from a distance, next to Grace and Rachel when Steve had pinned Stan Edwards to the wall, she saw just how much effort it took for her cousin and the other officers to get Steve to back down. Chin had filled her in that he was prepared to have Steve tasered if he hadn't let go of the business man and there was a part of Kono that had been terrified at what she saw. She knew her boss could be intense and intimidating, but the look on his face was not one she'd ever want to see again, it was murderous.

"I need to do this; I don't want her afraid of me." Steve responded before moving toward the Edwards family. Kono returned to her spot next to Rachel, Steve taking the seat on the other side of her. Glancing up at Stan, the man nodding slightly, McGarrett turned back to Danny's ex. "Rachel I'm sorry about what happened and I'm sorry with how I reacted to Stan, but Danny's my partner, my friend and I wasn't there to back him up today. That's something I can't forgive myself for and I'm sorry I took that out in front of you, in front of Grace." When Rachel just wordlessly nodded Steve continued. "Can I talk with Grace for a minute?"

Rachel looked at him, seemingly confused, subconsciously tightening her hold on her daughter. The man she'd met before had been quiet spoken, almost charming, but the man she'd seen early in her driveway, who'd pinned her husband against the wall of their house had scared her, a part of her didn't want her daughter to have anything to do with that man, but at the same time she knew with Steve being Danny's partner there would be times when he would be around her daughter. But it wasn't until she felt Grace sit up in her lap that she gave a quiet "Alright".

Steve tried to give a reassuring smile to the little girl and was surprised when she leaned over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her up as he stood, feeling her legs latch around his waist he moved a few chair over and sat down, placing the little girl in his lap. "Grace?" he said softly as he felt her tighten her hold on his neck, a quiet sob escaping the small child.

"Is Danno going to be okay?" Grace pulled back slowly, her water-filled gaze meeting Steve's.

"Of course he is." Steve tried to sound more confident than what he felt. He knew what they'd been told downstairs, but it wouldn't be until he saw his friend, his partner that he'd believe it completely, but he knew one thing, Danny would never hurt his daughter and he'd fight to stay with her.

"Was it the same guys from this morning that hurt him?" Grace leaned into Steve's chest as she asked the question. At first he wasn't sure how to answer, not knowing just how much had her mother had told her?

But he'd heard Danny mention once that he tried his best to not have to lie to his daughter, so hoping for the best he answered her as honestly as he could. "We think so. That's where Chin is right now."

Grace glanced toward her mother and step-father, then back up at Steve, "Was it Stan's fault? I heard Danno ask mommy if Stan did something."

'_Wow'_, Steve thought, he was going to have to let his partner know that Grace is picking up way more than she needs to know. He'd learned the hard way that people sometimes forgot that kids hear way more than they should just by the simple fact that people don't give them enough credit when they are in the room. He remembered a mission once that was almost shot to hell because the enemy would use kids to listen in when soldiers were talking. It had cost his team two men, so from that time on he'd learned to check the room for kids too before they started talking about anything relating to what his orders were. "Not completely. Somebody was trying to scare him by scaring you and your mom. Stan told you're dad who it was so it wouldn't happen again. He was trying to help."

"Then why did they do this if Danno told them to stop?" Grace asked. Again Steve was thinking this little girl knew way more than anyone could ever guess.

"I don't know kiddo, but I'm gonna try and find out okay?" Steve looked down into the angelic face of Danny's daughter. "And I'm sorry you saw me push Stan against the wall, I was worried and according to your dad I don't always think before I do things when I'm worried."

"You were scared." Grace said so matter-of-factly that it took Steve by surprise. Did Danny's little girl have the same ability that her father seemed to have and was able to read him no matter how hard he tried to hide how he felt.

"Yeah, I was." McGarrett replied honestly.

"You still are, but that's okay I am too." She tried to smile slightly before leaning back into his chest. Steve couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, _'damn this kid was good' _he thought, kissing the top of her head before glancing toward Rachel who smiled slightly. Silence settled over the room as everyone awaited the surgeon to come and tell them how Danny was doing.

50505050505050

"I just don't believe it, I've know Bruce for years. How was he doing this and no one noticing?" Governor Pat Jameson sat across from Chin Ho Kelly inside the Five-0 headquarters. The District Attorney beside her as both had just listened to a portion of the tape conversations that Stan Edwards had recorded. It was all there, the back and forth between the men, Stan agreeing to an amount then Hoffman increasing it substantially along with the threats to shut his businesses out of any further projects if his demands weren't met.

"It appeared he did a very good job of hiding the money in accounts under different names, but I was able to find the one thing that linked them all. There was surveillance from each of the banks that showed the same person making the deposits into those accounts. Since it happened at many different banks and very rarely at the same branch, no one picked up on it." Chin motioned for the Governor and DA to follow him to the main room, touching a few keys on the table computer, Chin pulled up the photos of the person making the deposits. "From witnesses of the car-jacking this morning and the drive-by on the Edwards home this afternoon, we've learned he's one of the two men responsible, though we are still searching for his name. But honestly…" Glancing at the DA Chin continued, "This should be enough to issue the warrant and bring in Hoffman, maybe through phone records we will be able to find this guy and the other seen with him."

"Mike?" The Governor turned toward the DA.

The older man pulled out his phone, "I'd say that's more than enough, I'll get Judge Keawe to issue the warrant, you should have it in less than an hour." He turned to head out of the office.

Watching him leave the Governor turned back to Chin, "How is Danny? Has there been any word?"

"I haven't heard anything since I left the hospital; the surgery was expected to take a few hours. Kono is supposed to call as soon as they know something." Chin responded as he looked at the picture of the man partly responsible for nearly everything that had gone wrong that day. Chin was feeling guilty enough that he and Steve had to be running around in the jungle while Danny was dealing with this on his own. Yes it was important to a high-profile murder case that the star witness make it to court alive, but that didn't help the fact that one of their own was now in the hospital fighting for his life because of another corrupt individual who thought he was above the law.

"How's Steve?" Jameson knew how intense McGarrett could become when those close to him were threatened and she knew he would be feeling guilty for not being there for his friend.

Chin looked at her a minute. He'd never really talked to the woman about his boss, his friend and he wasn't exactly sure of the relationship between the commander and the governor, whether she really knew much about Steve. Hell he wasn't sure if anyone really knew much about Steve, especially after everything that had happened today, Chin himself had seen a side of the man he'd never seen and it was down right terrifying. "He feels guilty for what happened, Danny's his partner and he feels he let him down and I don't think that will change until Danny tells him otherwise."

The Governor nodded, "I believe you're right. I need to get back to my office, please keep me informed of Danny's condition and let me know when Hoffman is in custody, I have the FBI on standby to start pouring over every aspect of the Department of Housing as soon as the arrest is made."

"Mahalo, Ma'am." Chin responded as the woman left the room. Leaning against the table, Chin let his head drop some. God he was tired, emotionally and physically. Standing outside the offices this morning, sharing one of Hawaii's culinary delights with Danny seemed like such a long time ago. He remembered laughing at how much Danny really liked the Coco Puffs, then how the Jersey native commented on how the greatest invention ever made was the 'ignore' button on a cell phone. How had the day gone so wrong? Yeah, they'd had days that had gone sideways before, but this, this was just unreal.

Taking a deep breath Kelly stood straighter when the fax machine activated in the corner. Stepping to it he was surprised to see that less than fifteen minutes after the DA had left the office, the arrest warrant for one Bruce Hoffman was now rolling off the machine. Grabbing the papers Chin headed out the door, a quick stop at HPD and he'd have the manpower he needed to bring in the housing commissioner and hopefully the men who threatened Rachel and Grace and who'd shot Danny.

505050505050

It was nearly eleven o'clock at night when the surgeon finally entered the waiting room set aside for the family of Danny Williams, the surgery had taken four and a half hours. Steve was the first to stand; Grace had made her way back to her mother after sitting with the SEAL for nearly an hour. "How is he?"

"With rest Det. Williams should make a full recovery." The doctor witnessed everyone in the room let out a collective sigh of relief. "The bullet went completely through his lung and lodged in the rib just behind." The man showed on his own body just where the wound was. "We've repaired the damage; the rib was broken by the impact so that will give him some problems for a little while. We are keeping him on a ventilator for the next twenty-four hours to give the lung a chance to heal, then we'll see about cutting it back and hope to have it completely removed with forty-eight hours. Det. Williams will be in the hospital for a few days after that, then baring any unforeseen complications he should be able to go home in about a week."

"Oh God, really?" Steve couldn't hide his relief. He glanced at Kono, a hug smile on her face. His eye's then landed on Rachel and Grace, Stan standing next to them, his arm around Rachel as relief was clear on their faces as well. "When can we see him?"

"I can let someone back for just a minute, then he'll be moved to the ICU and can have visitors for a few minutes every hour." The doctor responded.

Steve wanted to see his friend, to know he really was alive, though he'd be hooked to a machine for the next day or so to help his lung heal, he just needed to see that Danny was breathing, that his heart was still beating. McGarrett looked toward Rachel, believing she needed to see him as well, and Grace. "Rachel?"

The dark-haired woman stepped from her husband's arms, stopping in front of Steve. "You need to see him; he is your partner, your friend." Rachel looked toward Grace as well. "And I believe Grace should see her father as well, I know it may be scary, but after what happened, she needs to see he is going to be okay also. So could you take her back there with you?"

Steve was shocked, not so much that Rachel was letting him go back first, but the fact she wanted him to take Grace, that she trusted him to take Grace. "Are you sure you want me to take her?"

Grace's quiet voice piped up, "I want to see Danno too."

"I'm sure." Rachel said, kissing her daughter on her cheek before placing her on the floor. Reaching up the British woman touched Steve's arm as he reached to take Grace's hand, "You both need this."

"Thank you." Steve replied as he and Grace followed the surgeon out the door. Kono took her phone out, hitting the speed-dial that would connect her with her cousin, to give him the good news.

505050505050

The raid on Bruce Hoffman's house was so textbook that Chin couldn't help but smile as he closed the cuffs on the complaining man. That was until the sedan matching the description of the one seen outside the Edwards home pulled into the drive, then quickly backed out and took off.

Kelly ran toward one of the patrol cars closest to the street, yelling for other officers to follow, sliding into the passenger seat, the HPD uniform speeding from the drive, lights and sirens running. Chin had taken over the radio as the chase unfolded, calling for officers to set up roadblocks, confirmation of stop-sticks being placed in the path of the suspect vehicle.

The cruiser Chin was in finally caught up with the sedan just as it hit the device that flattened all of its tires, sending it out of control as it veered off the road, flipping in a ditch. With nearly a dozen men behind him, Kelly approached the overturned car as one of the two suspects tried to climb out, when the man looked up it was the barrel of the older man's gun that greeted him, "Five-0, you're under arrest for the carjacking of one Rachel Edwards and attempted murder of Detective Danny Williams." Chin growled out as another officer pulled the slightly injured man from the ditch. His partner hadn't fared so well, the flip had slung him partially out of the speeding vehicle and from the looks of the officers kneeling next to him it didn't look like he'd made it.

As he walked back toward the waiting cruiser his cell phone rang, a smile crossing his face once he answered it, it was Kono telling him Danny was going to be okay.

50505050505050

The surgeon had warned then how Danny might look, especially with the ventilator attached, but he reiterated the fact that Williams was getting better and the machine would be removed within the next two days, they were also keeping him sedated so he wouldn't fight the tube down his throat. "You sure you want to go in Grace?" Steve asked quietly.

Once they had gotten back there, Steve was afraid to take the little girl in. "I want to see Danno, I can do this, you're with me." The trust McGarrett saw looking up at him shook his soul as he nodded, walking hand in hand with Grace they stepped through the curtained area.

Steve felt his gut twist at how vulnerable his partner looked, Danny Williams wasn't a very tall man, but he had an enormous presence about him. For what he lacked in stature he more than made up for in his confidence, his professionalism, his bravado and his all around big, bad Jersey attitude. But the man before him, laying in the sterile looking hospital bed was nothing like the man Steve knew and he vowed to himself right then and there that he would do everything possible to never have to see his friend in this type of situation ever again.

Grace Williams was far braver that the Navy SEAL she'd walked into the room with. Where Steve had stopped just feet inside the cubicle, the little girl released his hand and stepped up to her father's bedside. McGarrett watched as she reached her smaller hand up and took a hold of Danny's larger one. He watched as she reached her hand up and laid it on the side of her father's face. "Me and mommy and Steve and Kono are right here Danno. Steve said Chin went to get the bad guys that hurt you. I heard the doctor tell Steve that you needed to rest, so you do that so you can get better, remember you promised to ask Kono to teach me how to surf." Steve was amazed at the maturity of the young girl before him; none of the machines attached to Danny seemed to phase her, her soul focus was her dad. "I love you Danno." She said quietly as she stood on her tip-toes, kissing her father's cheek.

McGarrett felt himself blink several times, the sting in his eyes telling him just how much the little girl's words to her unconscious dad were affecting him. Clearing his throat Steve finally stepped forward, laying his hand on his partner's leg, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Take it easy and work your way back, it's much to quiet for my liking around here." Steve gave a humorless chuckle as he gave his friend a last look, the nurse coming in to tell them their couple minutes were up. McGarrett reached down and picked Grace up, the little girl burying her head in his neck, he could just make out the minute tremors telling him she was now crying as they stepped from the room.

When they got back to the room Grace quickly went to her mother, after exchanging a few quiet words with Rachel, who said they were leaving for the night and would be back tomorrow, Steve turned to Kono. "They picked up Hoffman and captured one of the men responsible for the carjacking and shooting." The young woman filled Steve in as he took a seat.

The events of the day finally catching up with him. "What about the other one? There were two guys involved."

Kono sat across from McGarrett as they watched Grace and the Edwards leave the room. "The two suspects sped off when they saw the police in Hoffman's driveway; apparently they were meeting with him tonight. Anyway, Chin said there was a high speed chase and when they blew the tires the driver lost control. He was wearing his seat belt, unfortunately his buddy wasn't. He was DOA at the scene."

Steve sat absorbing the news that the people responsible for what had happened to Danny and his family were either in jail or dead, at least they had good new to tell Williams when he woke up. Running his hand over his face the head of Five-0 stood. "I want you to stay here tonight, if you're okay with that. I'm going to run by the station, check in with Chin and see just who the hell the man is behind all this." Kono saw a flash of what she'd seen early in Steve's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with exhaustion that told her he needed to get some rest soon or he was going to crash hard.

"I don't mind staying, but don't you think you should get some rest, you did run around in the jungle for a better part of the day. Now that we know Danny's getting better you and Chin both need to rest." Kono was going to call her cousin just as soon as Steve left, give him a heads up at what was headed his way and then reinforce her declaration that they both needed to rest.

Steve reached out and squeezed her shoulder, "I'm fine, I'll sleep after I meet Bruce Hoffman." With that Steve McGarrett left the waiting room, heading toward headquarters and Kono pulled out her phone.

50505050505050

Chin met Steve at the door, "I don't think it's a good idea. Not right now anyway, you are running on fumes. We don't want to blow this." Kelly paced Steve as the man continued toward the interrogation room. He'd called Chin and told him he wanted to see Hoffman, so the only thing the older man could do was comply and round up a couple HPD officers just in case Steve went after the man, because in his own exhausted state he knew damn good and well he wouldn't not be able to stop McGarrett on his own if he tried something stupid.

Stopping at the door, Steve looked through the window to see the man sitting at the table. It amazed him at times the type of people who actually thought they could get away with the crap they pulled. The weasely man he saw in the next room didn't look like much, middle-aged, balding and clearly out of shape. Steve was totally surprised that since Danny was supposed to have 'talked' with the man, according to Stan, that Hoffman had still been able to walk. Turning to Chin Steve looked at the man with an eerily blank gaze, especially once he noticed the extra officers who were standing nearby. "If you're coming in with me, you need to stay back or I'll kick you out of the room myself, do you understand?"

Chin actually wanted to laugh but thought better of it. He would give Steve the illusion of being in control inside that room, but the minute things even seemed to be going sideways it would be McGarrett getting pulled out and the older man really didn't care if he pissed his boss off. There was no way this case was getting blown even if Five-0 had immunity and means. A subtle nod was Kelly's only response as Steve turned to the door, opening it.

Kelly stopped just inside; staying back just as Steve had asked, but he kept a close eye on the younger man. McGarrett stood on the other side of the table, looking down at the man across from him. He stared until the man flinched and looked away before sitting down. Laying his hands on the table he gave the man another minute, knowing most suspects couldn't take the silence before they started professing their innocence and he wasn't disappointed. "Look I don't know what all this is about, I haven't done anything wrong, I want to see my lawyer." Hoffman said, nervously eyeing Steve.

Steve's voice was calm, quiet, but from behind him Chin could see the tension in his shoulders and apparently Hoffman could sense the tension as well because he shifted slightly, moving his chair back from the table just a bit. The air crackled with intensity that did not match the tone coming for the SEAL, seemingly calm and composed at the table across from the suspect. "You know Mr. Hoffman, when I woke up this morning it seemed like it was going to be another beautiful day here in Hawaii. I've only been back on the island a few months after many years away and had forgotten what it was like to wake up to the peacefulness I remember finding here as a kid." Steve put his hands together, rubbing the palms subconsciously, his gaze never leaving the man. "Then I got a call that my team was needed to find a very important witness that had gone missing. So we left the office getting ready to head out when something happened that set this day on the path to hell for pretty much everyone I know. My best friend had to listen to a voicemail message of his ex-wife and daughter being carjacked." Steve took some comfort seeing the man across from him pale slightly. "And I had to do one of the hardest things in the world; I had to let him deal with that on his own because I had another job that I had to focus on. Do you know what it's like to have someone close to you deal with something that scary and know you can't be there to help him through it, to help his little girl through it, a little girl that I care very much for."

Steve pushed his chair back and stood up; Chin tensed, but didn't move as McGarrett started walking around the room. "I spent most of my day running around the jungles of this island to find that witness who was trying to hide from professional assassins. All the while hoping my friend and his family were okay, but you know a funny thing happened. My friend called me, here I was miles away, in hundred and ten heat trying to track down killers, but I took that call because I knew he needed me or he wouldn't have called." Steve glanced at Kelly as he passed him, but continued. "Somehow he knew the carjacking was a message being sent to one Stan Edwards, but he just didn't know exactly what it was all about. Now I know how protective my friend is of his little girl and that worried me, I was afraid he'd go off half-cocked and do something stupid and I wouldn't be able to stop him. But he told me not to worry about it, he'd take care of it and for the rest of the day I didn't hear anything from him. I completed my job and was looking forward to my team…" Steve motioned toward Chin as he spoke, "getting together over dinner, checking in to make sure everything was okay."

Steve paused and retook his seat, Hoffman still unmoving, watching the commander closely. "But then I got a call, a call no cop wants to get. I got a call about a shooting at my friend's ex-wife's house and that there was an officer down." again Steve put his hands together on the table, leaning forward slightly. "Do you know what that kind of call does to every single cop on the force? It makes us hell bent on finding the person responsible, alive preferably, dead if necessary. However there was something unique about today, every single member of law enforcement on this island was already reeling from the murder of three officers this morning. The three responsible for the witness my team had to find, so emotions were already high. Then for there to be another call like that, to be totally honest you are very lucky that the man behind me is the one that brought you in, he is one of the most calm and level headed people I know. Because I promise you if it had been me, you would have never made it out of your house." The deadly look McGarrett gave Bruce Hoffman literally caused the man to start shaking.

"I know my friend came to see you today, in case you don't remember his name it is Detective Danny Williams and if I know him at all I know he made it very clear what would happen to you if you ever came near his daughter again. But apparently you were too stupid to realize just how serious my friend was. I know you hired those men to carjack Stan Edwards's car this morning and I know you called them again after Det. Williams came to see you. Did you really think taking a shot at him or Mr. Edwards was going to get them to back off, that you could scare them?" Steve rose again, walking over staring into the reflective mirror that allowed the room to be observed from the outside. "All you did was open yourself up for a kind of hell you couldn't possibly imagine."

Turning back around Steve walked back to the table, but instead of sitting he leaned over it, his hands resting flat, his face going so dark that Bruce Hoffman would have sworn on a Bible that the commanders eyes themselves turned black. "If I every hear your name breathed anywhere on this island again, if I every hear that you have even thought about my partner, his daughter or the Edwards I will find you by any and ever means available to me." Steve's voice dropped dangerously low and he nearly growled out the final words. "And believe me I have the ability to call upon any and all resources known to man to find someone. Nothing will stop me from finding you and when I do, no one will ever find you again, do you understand me?"

Steve watched Bruce Hoffman as the man started to have what appeared to be a panic attack, his breath hitching, sweat pouring from his forehead, the man's hands shaking so violently that it rattled the cuffs that held him to the table. Wordlessly Hoffman nodded; he had foolishly taken Detective Williams threat as just talk by a pissed off cop, but something told him the man staring him down right now was not one to be ignored and that terrified the hell out of him.

Steve couldn't stop himself as he reached across the table and lightly tapped the man against the cheek, the darkness slipping from his face, the hint of a humorless smile replacing it, "Nice to know a businessman like you can see a reasonable offer when one is presented." Turning he moved across the room toward the door, Chin grinning at him as he followed Steve out. If Kelly didn't know any better he was sure Hoffman may have pissed himself when McGarrett reached across the table toward him and he couldn't bring himself to care one bit.

Once outside the door, Steve turned toward Chin, "See I can be controlled and reasonable, even if Danny doesn't think I can." the younger man smiled tiredly.

Kelly just shook his head, "Yeah, because your deal was such a reasonable deal." he said sarcastically.

Steve glanced in the window as two HPD officers helped the shaking man to his feet, "Well at least I didn't kill him." McGarrett smiled.

"There is that." Chin patted the commander on the shoulder, "Danny would be so proud of you." They both chuckled as they headed out the door, both headed home for a quick shower and change of cloths wanting nothing more than to get back to the hospital to be closer to their friend.

505050505050

It had been forty hours since Detective Danny Williams had come out of surgery, the first twenty-four showed that the fact Danny was still young and healthy had allowed his body to start healing itself at a slightly faster pace than normal. His lung function was strong and the repair holding. At the thirty six hour mark his doctor removed the ventilator, replacing it with an oxygen mask, all his vitals were right on track and no signs of infection had presented themselves. The forty hour mark found the Jersey native in a private hospital room, surrounded by only the most basic of equipment; heart monitor, pulse ox meter, IV lines for hydration and medication. It also found a room full of people waiting eagerly to see the detective's blue eyes open.

Grace Williams was curled up on the couch in the room, sleeping next to her mother Rachel. Kono Kalakaua was sitting in a chair next to her cousin and teammate Chin Ho Kelly, both leaning against one another, both fast asleep. Stan Edwards would occasionally enter the room for short periods of time, but even though this whole mess had started with him thinking he could take on a corrupt housing commissioner, he felt uncomfortable staying in the same room with the people who were so close to Williams, who cared about him. Not that Stan didn't care, but he knew Danny had never really liked him, but after trying to keep the detective from bleeding to death in his driveway Edwards felt the need to stay close by, to at least see the man awake again.

Then there was Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. He was seated in the chair closest to the bed, his legs stretched out resting on the railing underneath. His head was tilted back against the top of uncomfortable bluish-green contraption the hospital called a chair, his hands folded across his stomach, snoring lightly.

Consciousness came slowly to Danny Williams, his mind foggy, his body heavy. He tried blinking his eye's open but even the dim lighting of the room hurt them. Trying again he finally got them wider as he took in the generic tile of the ceiling, it was then he heard the faint beeping off to his left and noticed his nose and mouth were covered and cool air was blowing against his face. Focusing, he slowly reached up and pulled the oxygen mask off, he'd never liked them, even thought he knew there was air flowing through them, anytime he'd needed one it always made him feel like he was suffocating.

He tried to think why he was in the hospital, then images and memories starting coming back to him; eating something with Chin, a case about a missing witness for something, then his breath hitched as he felt his chest tighten. He remembered a voicemail, Rachel wanting him to pick-up Grace early, then the terrifying sound of his ex-wife's panicked voice, a carjacking.

The beeping started to increase as pain flared in Danny's chest, his breath catching, the memory of finding out his daughter and ex had been carjacked flooding his mind. Finally everything jumped to him in the driveway of Rachel's house, the squeal of tires, the realization of what was getting ready to happen, the panic that his daughter was so close to real bullet's flying through the air toward her. The edges of Danny's vision started to dim as his breathing came in gasps, it was then he felt a strong grip take his hand, "Danny, look at me. You need to calm down."

Danny's eyes searched wildly before his line of vision was filled with the image of his partner, his friend, Steve McGarrett. Williams continued to struggle to breathe even as Steve brought the oxygen mask back to his face, holding it there when the injured man tried to push it away. "Don't, Danny you need to slow your breathing, your lung's still healing, come on buddy."

The nurse had come in by this time and was starting to check Danny's vitals, but gave McGarrett the go ahead to keep trying to calm his friend. Once Williams was able to get a little more air in his burning lungs he looked pleadingly at his friend, "Grace?" was whispered harshly from beneath the mask.

"She's fine Danny. Her and Rachel both, they are okay, but you need to calm down or you're gonna wake them and scare'em." Steve squeezed his friends shoulder, trying to ground the panicked man.

"Where?" another one-word whisper told Steve exactly what Danny wanted, what he needed to know.

Motioning over his shoulder the commander answered, "They're on the couch and once you calm down we can raise your bed some and you can see for yourself, okay?" A slight nod was the only response as Danny closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Steve's calm voice grounding him enough to finally bring his rhythm down, the beeping slowing to a normal pace, the pain in his chest easing.

The nurse raised the bed slightly, replacing the oxygen mask with a nasal canal. Danny had continued to keep his eye's closed, focused on pulling air into his aching lungs. "You're doing great Mr. Williams." The young woman said softly, glancing at McGarrett who had a hold of his friend's wrist, the contact not only reassuring Steve that Danny was still alive, but to help ground his partner through the obvious pain he was experiencing. "I'm giving you a little something for the pain, rest is the best thing for you right now…" She pushed the medicine from the syringe she was holding into the IV and patted his shoulder. "The doctor will be by shortly to check on you, but don't fight the rest your body needs." With that she left the room.

"You still with me partner?" Steve asked quietly, gently squeezing Danny's wrist.

"Yeah." Williams choked out; turning his head to the right, opening his eye's slowly, finally getting to see the still sleeping forms of his daughter and ex-wife. Steve watched as he drew in a deeper breath as the pain medication started to take effect, as well as being able to see for himself that his family was okay. "Where's Stan?" Danny remembered the man lying overtop Rachel and Grace once the bullets started flying. He vaguely recalled the other man hovering over him as the pain of being shot overtook his body.

"He's been coming in and out, he wasn't hurt either. I think it makes him nervous being in here with us, well maybe with me…" Steve gave Danny his trademark smirk.

"What'd you do?" Danny whispered out, clearly fighting the sleep coming.

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll talk later, you need to rest. Everyone's okay and you're getting better that's what matters right now, so you just sleep, we'll be here when you wake up." Steve responded as he watched his partner's eyes close, sleep overtaking the injured man.

The next time Danny awoke, there was a little more activity in his room; he could hear Kono's voice, shortly followed by his daughters. They were talking about surfing and how Kono use to be on the pro-circuit before hurting her knee, then becoming a cop. Danny heard Grace tell the female cop about how he had hurt his knee when they lived back in New Jersey. That old injury had been aggravated in the last few months requiring him to use a cane on occasion when the pain really got bad.

Finally opening his eyes he found his partner watching him. "Hey." Steve said smiling.

"Hey." Danny replied still tried but more awake that before.

"Danno." It was Grace's voice that drew his attention to her again as she rushed up to the side of the bed. Steve reached down and picked her up, sitting her on the side of the bed next to her father.

The little girl went to lean over and hug her father, but Steve's voice paused her movement, "Easy Grace, your dad is still sore okay."

Danny looked at him, "I don't care how sore I am, I'll never refuse a hug from my Monkey." Williams held his arms up and Grace leaned easily onto her father's chest. Feeling her in his arms was better than any medicine they could shot into his IV. To know she was safe allowed a sense of piece fill his mind and body.

"I was so scared." Grace mumbled against his chest, he could feel a slight tremor of her crying. "Mommy tried to keep me inside, but I could see out the window. You were so still in the driveway and Stan had red all over his shirt. Mommy said everything would be okay, but then the police came and the ambulance, then they took you away and wouldn't let me see you."

It was breaking Danny's heart to hear the fear in his little girl's voice. His work, the harsh, deadly realities of his work was something he'd always tried to shield his daughter from, but just a few days ago it was delivered to her in two-fold, first the carjacking then his shooting right in front of her. "Its okay baby, I'm okay now and more importantly you're safe." Williams looked up at his partner and Kono, the unasked question in his eyes.

"Don't worry; the housing commissioner won't be a problem for anyone anymore." Steve gave Danny one of his 'crazy-SEAL, I can do anything to anyone and no one would ever know' smiles.

Danny placed his hands over his daughter's ears and whispered, "Please tell me you didn't kill him?"

"You'd be proud of me, barely even laid a hand on him." Steve smiled again.

"Good, because if I ever see the bastard again I'm gonna kill him." Danny said seriously, then smiling at his daughter as he removed his hands from her ears.

"Trust me, you won't see or hear from him again." McGarrett responded, "Oh and just so you know, I don't really think covering her ears helps in keeping her from hearing things."

Danny actually looked a little shocked as Grace looked up at her father, tears still in her eyes but a small smile on her face. Changing the subject, not ready to have the conversation on just how much Grace is aware of that he thought he was shielding her from Danny looked back at his Five-0 teammates. "So did you get your witness to court on time?"

"Of course, but it was Kono here that really saved the day." Steve turned with pride looking at the rookie. "Chin and I got the witness to the courthouse, but it was Kono who figured out who the last shooter was and took them out before either of us could even make it back up the stairs."

Kono blushed slightly at the praise, but shrugged her shoulders, "It was just a lucky thing I confronted the defendant early in the day, or I would have never realized the co-counsel was actually the fourth person sent to go after our witness, plus she was the only woman on the team."

"Good job Kid." Danny replied as the door opened, Chin, Rachel and Stan walking into the room.

"Mommy, Danno's awake." Grace had finally moved from laying overtop her father to turning around and laying back in the bed next to him, Danny's arm wrapped around her, her head against his shoulder.

Rachel moved closer to the bed, reaching out to take her ex-husband's hand, "Glad to see you awake Daniel, are you feeling all right?"

Danny gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it, "Just tired and sore, but knowing you guys are okay is helping a lot."

Chin reached forward and patted Danny's leg, "Just had to go and try to one-up on the adventure scale didn't you? You good brah?" Kelly smiled; glad to finally see Williams awake.

"Better." Danny replied as his eye's landed on Stan Edwards, who was hovering by the door, allowing Danny's family to be closer to him. Williams could see the hesitancy in the other man's stance. "Hey guys, can I talk to Stan a minute?"

Rachel glanced between her ex-husband and her current husband, then nodded, reaching up to get Grace off the bed. Steve looked at his partner, an 'are you sure?' question on his face. A subtle nod of Danny's head answered. "Hey how about the rest of us head down to the cafeteria for some of their perfectly awful coffee and maybe stops by the gift shop so Grace can find something for her dad?"

Grace leaned from her mother's arms toward Steve, who took the little girl, her arms snaking around his neck in a tight hug. "I'd like that." She said softly as everyone turned to go. Kono reached over and gave Danny a quick hug, Chin again squeezed his leg. The room slowly emptied leaving only Danny Williams and Stan Edwards.

It was quiet a few minutes before Stan came forward some, stopping at the foot of Danny's bed, "Look Danny, I'm sorry. I never dreamt something like this would happen. I never thought Hoffman was capable of something like this, I mean the money sure, but the carjacking then shooting, I…I'm just sorry." Edwards knew no amount of sorry's was going to help, because of him Grace and Rachel had been carjacked and Danny had been shot.

"You know Stan, I don't remember much about the other day. I remember hearing that voicemail of Rach and Grace getting carjacked. I remember the dread I felt when your car showed back up, nothing taken and realizing it was someone sending a message to you for some reason. I remember wanting to beat you senseless for getting involved in something that had put my daughter in danger." Danny took a deep breath, well as deep as he could, the pain meds starting to wear-off and he could feel the pull in his lung again. "But when you told me what happened, I realized you were trying to find a way out. It was actually pretty smart taping the conversations, not so smart telling Hoffman that you did. You should have brought them to me or at least another cop."

"I didn't think about that, I didn't think you'd help me." Stan moved to the chair Steve had occupied since Danny had been moved to the private room.

"Listen to me Stan and remember this, if there is even a chance that something you become caught up in even remotely could endanger my daughter you need to let me know. Yeah, I'd admit I didn't care for you much, but I do remember something from the other day that gave me a little hope that you cared about my little girl. When the shooting started I saw you pull both her and Rach to the ground and cover them. Now understand, until you have a child that is your flesh and blood you will not know the protectiveness that will come over you when that child is in danger, but the other day you were willing to use yourself to protect my baby and despite how I feel about you, I'm grateful."

Danny again shifted, pain flashing across his face as he pulled in a sharp breath, trying to breathe through it. "Danny, do you need me to call somebody?" Stan was on his feet now. He was still shaken by the events, still had images flashing in his mind of Williams bleeding.

"I'm good, just give me a minute." Danny really hated to show weakness in front of people, especially the man in the room with him now. But he soon realized the other man had seen him at his weakest point. The pain eased slightly as the injured man refocused back on Edwards. "I also wanted to say thanks. Steve said if you hadn't tried to stop the bleeding I might not have made it to the hospital."

Stan looked at the floor, not feeling he deserved thanks from the man he'd gotten shot. "You're Grace's dad, I couldn't let something happened to you that would hurt her. Plus you took that bullet protecting me and them, I was just afraid I was doing everything wrong, I thought you'd…" Edwards wasn't an emotional man, but he had been terrified when Danny lost consciousness just as the ambulance arrived.

Danny reached out and snagged the other man's shirt sleeve. "Just promise me you'll ask for help next time and if anything ever happens to me, you do everything you can to protect Grace, to protect Rachel." Stan was again shocked to see pleading in the blue-eyes of the detective, there was something there that was almost humbling to Edwards. Here was the man who's wife he now hand, who's daughter now lived in his house, but Danny Williams was entrusting their safety and wellbeing to him, a man he didn't even like.

Edwards gripped Danny's wrist, stood a little straighter, realizing the importance of the trust the injured man was giving him. "I promise Danny."

Danny nodded, seeing the absolute truth in those three words. Though Danny knew he would fight with the last breath in his body to keep his daughter safe, to always be around for her. However he knew now, between Steve, Kono, Chin and Rachel, he now had another person he knew would be there to take care of him Monkey if anything ever happened to him. "Hey, do me a favor?"

Stan looked at the detective, surprised by the request. "Sure, anything."

"Can you head Steve off at the gift shop, if I know him he's gonna find the God-awefullest item in the shop and talk Grace into getting it for me." Danny grinned at the thought of Steve finding something big, pink and floral just to annoy him.

"I'll do what I can, but just in case you didn't know, your friend can be pretty damn scary when he wants to be." Stan shuttered at the memory of Steve pinning him against the wall, the murderous look in his eyes.

Danny grinned; he'd have to get Steve to tell him what he did to Stan to make the man afraid of him. "That's just his crazy-ass SEAL side coming through, you get use to it."

"Don't think I'd want to." Stan commented as he left the room.

As Danny sat in the silence of the hospital room he knew things could have turned out much worse, Grace or Rachel could have been hurt, hell he could have been killed, which really would have put a damper on his hopes of seeing Grace grow up and have a life of her own. But he also realized how lucky he was to have people in his that cared about him and his daughter. So laying there, feeling the pull of sleep again, he decided just for a little while longer he'd let go of the tough guy image that he tried to maintain, he reached up and pushed the button for the nurse. He could really use that pain medication now, so he could rest and heal, so he could be there when his team needed him, but more importantly when his daughter needed him.


End file.
